Renegade, Part II: Vjun
by Dashiva
Summary: The hunt for Darth Thrak continues, this time to the acid-soaked realm of Vjun. Part 2 of a 3-part story.


**Star Wars – Renegade, Part II**

**Vjun**

The _Sentinel_ dropped out of hyperspace just outside of Yavin IV, and immediately Uzhek knew there was something wrong here. He couldn't feel Thrak or any other Force-user, and there was nothing dangerous to him in the immediate area. Thrak had to have tricked him somehow. Why hadn't he sensed it?

Just as Uzhek prepared to open a comm channel to the Jedi Temple, a holographic image appeared on his control board. The aged face and firm expression were instantly recognisable.

"_Greetings, Jedi Uzhek,_" said the hologram of Count Dooku, bowing his head. "_I see you've discovered the same thing I have._"

Uzhek nodded grimly. "If by that you mean the fact that Darth Thrak isn't here, and is probably halfway to his next target, then yes, I have discovered that. What do you want, Dooku?"

"_I want Thrak's head,_" Dooku told him bluntly. "_I want to take his dead body back to my master, as an example to those who would attempt to defy him. You're going to help me find him._"

"And what makes you think I'd help you, of all people?" Uzhek asked sarcastically.

Dooku's expression turned hard. "_I know where he is headed, and what his weaknesses are. The only problem is that he'll detect me coming from light years away, whereas he won't immediately find you because of your light side presence. If I lead you to him, I want you to hold him there so I can come and kill him. In return, I'll allow you to live._"

Uzhek shook his head. "I'll take my chances with him. Thanks anyway." He reached for the comm control.

"_If you close this channel and refuse me, I'll obliterate your ship from my current position,_" Dooku warned. "_I have missiles loaded and locked. One press of a button and you join the stars. Help me, and I'll allow you to live._"

Uzhek grimaced. He had no choice now. "Fine, I'll help you. Where is he headed?"

Dooku shook his head. "_I don't think so. I'll be docking shortly, and we'll take your ship to find him. Attempt to escape before I've docked and I'll destroy you._" The hologram faded.

Uzhek cursed quietly. How could he have let this happen? He should've seen this coming.

He gripped his lightsaber hilt hard as Dooku's ship docked with his.

Already deep in a Sith Battle Meditation he'd learnt from a holocron he'd discovered years ago, Darth Thrak was well on his way to Vjun. His former master had taken him there a few times, before the war had begun, and when Thrak had stood on the soil of Vjun, in a wide, mountain-littered expanse called Bast, he'd seen something; a vision of the future, an apparition, a daydream. Whatever it was, he knew it was something important.

The vision was of a mighty castle, tall, dark and foreboding, standing mighty against an oncoming acid rainstorm. Inside the castle was a dark figure, clothed all in black, sitting inside a chamber of some sort. The figure then vanished from the chamber, replaced instead by two lightsaber duellists – one wielding a red blade, one wielding a colour that Thrak had trouble seeing – fighting fiercely outside the chamber. He never saw who was victorious, or where the black figure had gone, but he knew somehow that it was important.

Vjun was important.

The small vessel he'd acquired from the bartender on Sulon had managed to escape the destruction of the false Ruusan, meaning it had incurred no damage yet. However, Thrak knew that the ships piloted by Dooku and Uzhek would be able to tear him to pieces before he could blink. He had to be ready to escape quickly, in case they appeared.

As his ship dropped out of hyperspace near Vjun he double-checked the navigational data, making sure this wasn't some fake like Ruusan. He sensed nothing false about the brown-grey planet in front of him, and proceeded to descend through the atmosphere.

Groping under the main console for his hold-out blaster, Uzhek stood firm as the hatch to his ship began to open.

As the figure of Count Dooku began to walk through the gap Uzhek whipped out the blaster, firing off a few stun rounds. The Count raised his hand, nullifying the bolts with the Force, and retaliated with a flick of his wrist. The blaster flew from Uzhek's grip into Dooku's. The Sith Lord tossed it carelessly behind him onto the deck, then advanced on Uzhek.

"My dear Jedi," he said, his tone as regal as ever, "you still try to fight. You know my powers are well above yours, and I could destroy you in an instant if I so wished. The only reason I am keeping you alive is because I require your assistance in finding Darth Thrak."

"So where are we going, then?" Uzhek asked, hoping to trick the answer out of him.

Dooku smiled wryly. Apparently he'd picked up on it. "I don't think so. I'll be plotting a hyperspace course into your computer, one which you will be unable to view or derive from your ship's banks. It will also delete itself once we arrive; no-one else will be able to pick it up either." He sat down in the pilot's seat, and began inputting the course. "Feel free to take a seat. We'll be there in a couple of hours."

Uzhek already knew they were headed for Vjun – apparently Dooku hadn't discovered that the Jedi knew of its location. Uzhek could sense it, that they were headed for that desolate dark world, and he had figured it out by calculating which planets were within a couple of hours' jump from here, and by process of elimination he'd worked out that the only one that Thrak would think of going to was Vjun. It certainly made sense.

Reaching deep into the Force, and hoping Dooku wasn't somehow monitoring him through that medium, Uzhek called for help.

The green blade activated, and as it did so every patron in the cantina froze. The music stopped. The bartender dropped the glass he was cleaning, where it shattered on the floor.

Gripping the hilt one-handed, Tallin Rounslo pointed the gleaming tip right at the throat of the smuggler in front of him. "Now you listen to me, Mr Becker. You're going to give back every credit you stole from this establishment for your fake Ithor Aid Fund, and you'll do it within the next two days. If you have to pawn your things to get back the money you've already spent, so be it. If I hear from the owners of this cantina that you haven't paid them back within that time," He gestured with the lightsaber slightly. "Well, let's just say that your salary would be significantly decreased."

Jett Becker, a human smuggler who had duped almost everyone in the cantina into paying him money for that Aid Fund, nodded fervently. "I'll have the money back, I promise."

Rounslo nodded. "Good." He deactivated the lightsaber, and strode out of the cantina. As he departed, he tossed a couple of credits to the bartender. "For the broken glass." He said.

Once he was outside, and well out of earshot, Rounslo chuckled. Masters Windu and Yoda had sent him to scare Becker into giving back the funds he'd acquired, although now that he thought about it Rounslo realized he may have overdone it a bit. He hadn't meant to draw his lightsaber like that, but seeing as Becker wasn't succumbing to other forms of persuasion it seemed necessary.

As Rounslo made his way back to his ship, the _Javelin_, he felt a large ripple in the Force. Someone – a Jedi – was calling for help. And they were close.

Rounslo drew in a large amount of the Force, and tried to find out who it was. He searched through the nearby systems, until he finally found the source of the distress call. It was Blaris Uzhek, the Zabrak Jedi Knight with the hot head, and he seemed to be in deep trouble. All Rounslo could discern was that he was being held hostage, and he was headed for Vjun. He needed someone to intercept him there.

Running as fast as he could with the Force, Rounslo headed back quickly to the _Javelin_. He sent back reassuring waves through the Force to Uzhek. _I'm coming._

Feeling the reply through the Force from Rounslo, Uzhek felt some of the tension gripping him fade. Help was on its way. Now all he had to do was make sure Dooku didn't realize what was coming.

The _Sentinel_ dropped out of hyperspace right in front of the planet. "Where are we?" Uzhek asked, feigning ignorance.

Dooku turned to Uzhek in the pilot's seat. "That is our destination. That is Vjun."

The _Sentinel_ began its descent to the surface.

Vjun was a rocky, barren planet, littered with mountains and craters. The sky was a perpetual dark shade of khaki, and from its clouds acid rain fell almost constantly. It wasn't enough to corrode the hull of Thrak's ship, hidden under a large rock suspended above the ground by two large boulders, but it could burn through his skin if he wasn't careful.

Ensuring his lightsaber was secure under his cloak Thrak left the safety of his vessel and rushed out into the acid rain. He used the Force to block the rain from his skin, creating an invisible protective shell around him. He decided to head towards Bast, and began making his way along the rocky terrain.

Breaking through the final layer of the atmosphere the _Sentinel_ extended its landing struts. Uzhek could see a vessel that looked like Thrak's nearby, hidden underneath a large rock. Dooku manoeuvred them towards Thrak's ship, setting them down right next to it. Once they were landed he unhooked his lightsaber and positioned the activator right in front of Uzhek's neck.

"And now, my dear Jedi, I'm afraid it's time to die," Dooku told him. "You can't possibly think I didn't detect your little communication to that other Jedi, did you?"

Uzhek swallowed. He was sure he'd masked his Force signature enough so Dooku couldn't detect it, but apparently he hadn't. "You still need me. You won't be able to take on Thrak alone."

Dooku grinned. "Darth Thrak won't be able to escape this planet once I get onboard and self-destruct his vessel. I'll then be able to destroy him without having to worry about his departure. If I let you live then you'll undoubtedly lead more of your fellow Jedi right to this planet, and I can't have that."

"It's useless," Uzhek replied. "The Jedi have known of the existence of Vjun for a while. My Jedi friend knows where I am, and he'll contact the Council to send reinforcements. One way or another the Jedi will be on Vjun shortly and you'll be taken into custody, along with Thrak."

A flicker of doubt crossed Dooku's face when Uzhek mentioned that the Jedi knew about Vjun, but it was replaced almost immediately by a confident look. "It doesn't matter. Once Thrak is dead I'll take your ship, jump to the nearest habited planet and make my way from there. I'll be gone before the Jedi even arrive here."

"Or not."

Uzhek looked behind Dooku, who continued staring at Uzhek, and saw Tallin Rounslo entering the _Sentinel_'s cockpit, his lightsaber ready to activate. Uzhek felt Dooku's frustration clearly through the Force as he lowered his lightsaber hilt to the deck, raising his hands in the air. Rounslo picked up the hilt and tossed it out the open hatch.

"Bout time you got here," Uzhek said.

Rounslo motioned for Dooku to move away from Uzhek. "Couldn't get here too quickly. Where's Thrak?"

"Somewhere out in the rocks, I'd assume," Uzhek replied. "Can you stay here and guard Dooku until I get back?"

Rounslo nodded, pulling out a pair of stun-cuffs from his belt. "Be quick. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Uzhek took his own lightsaber from Dooku and exited the _Sentinel_ through the hatch. He created a Force protection shell around himself to nullify the acid rain, and hurried out towards the rocks.

Thrak arrived at the area he knew to be Bast, a wide open area that lay next to an acid river. There was nothing remarkable here at the moment, but Thrak knew that one day a great castle would indeed stand here, in this area of great dark side aura. The aura was abundant here, almost like oxygen, and Thrak could feel the potential power of it coursing through him.

He felt Uzhek coming up behind him, the aura heightening his awareness of his surroundings, and he turned to face the Zabrak. "You don't think you can stop me now, do you?"

Uzhek gripped the hilt of his lightsaber tightly. "I can at least try."

"Well, in this case your attempts will be futile," Thrak replied, grinning. "This dark side aura is fuelling me, giving me power beyond even the greatest Sith Lords; Revan, Bane, Malak, Plagueis…they're all insignificant compared to me. No Sith can ever hope to match my power now."

"I'm not a Sith." Uzhek said, igniting his lightsaber.

Thrak closed his eyes and focused his Force power, drawing on the dark side aura around him. A ball of energy appeared in front of his face, and with a single thought he flung it at Uzhek. The Zabrak rolled to the side, the ball missing him by inches, and came up ready to attack. Thrak focused again and sent an invisible Force punch into Uzhek's gut. Uzhek doubled over, grunting in pain, but stood back up again and began to advance on Thrak.

As Uzhek's blade descended vertically through the air towards Thrak he intensified the Force shell that was blocking the acid rain. The blue blade connected with the shell but could go no further, stopping right near Thrak's head. Thrak sent a giant Force shove into Uzhek, who was thrown backwards and onto the ground. Thrak could feel Uzhek's shell starting to falter, and a couple of drops of acid rain leaked through and burnt his tunic. The Jedi, unfazed, got back up again.

His frustration increasing, Thrak ignited his own lightsaber and strode towards Uzhek. He used the Force to freeze Uzhek's arm, stopping him from using his lightsaber, and stabbed viciously straight towards Uzhek's heart.

Rounslo was keeping the hold-out blaster trained on Dooku whilst sitting in the pilot's seat, watching him intently. The Count had not said a word since Uzhek had left to find Thrak, and Rounslo could sense nothing from him except a wave of calmness. The former Jedi was being imprisoned, at gunpoint, and he was feeling calm.

Rounslo didn't like that one bit.

Just as Rounslo thought about why Dooku was so calm he got his answer; Dooku was carefully using the Force to deplete the power source for the stun-cuffs, without Rounslo realizing it. They would soon fall off his wrists, useless, and Dooku would be able to escape and kill Rounslo.

Rounslo ignited his green lightsaber, still training the blaster on him, and brought it down towards Dooku's neck. "Don't even think about it."

Dooku merely grinned, then turned over onto his front and pointed his hands, still restrained behind his back, towards Rounslo. A fan of blue lightning sprang forth from his hands, knocking Rounslo out of the pilot's seat and onto the deck. As he attempted to get up Dooku hit him with another wave, and he was thrown out of the _Sentinel_'s hatch and into the acid rain, which was starting to intensify.

Just as Dooku rose from the deck and advanced towards the hatch, his crimson lightsaber blade springing to life in his hands, Rounslo lost consciousness.

Uzhek focused all of his Force power into a jump that sent him high over Thrak's head and onto the ground behind him, the lightsaber missing his heart by millimetres. Thrak turned to face him, snarling, and lunged straight for Uzhek. Uzhek parried Thrak's oncoming blow and retaliated with a horizontal slash aimed at Thrak's waist. Thrak jumped above the blade and thrust his lightsaber straight into Uzhek's right shoulder, cleanly piercing the tunic and flesh.

Uzhek howled in pain as Thrak withdrew his blade, clutching at his wounded shoulder and stepping backwards. Thrak pressed the advantage, slashing viciously at Uzhek's head and torso. Using a one-handed grip Uzhek blocked the slashes, and was struck by an idea. He didn't like it, but he could see he had no choice if he was to survive.

Reaching deep into the dark side aura around him, feeling its sickening taste in the Force and making him want to retch, Uzhek gathered as much Force energy into himself as he could and channelled it into one massive Force push. Thrak realized too late what Uzhek was doing and attempted to strike at him again, but Uzhek threw the Force push into Thrak with as much power as he could deliver.

Screaming loudly, Darth Thrak flew far away from Uzhek and towards the acid river. He hit the ground near the edge and tumbled down the bank, straight into the moving river. Uzhek felt a massive tremor in the Force as Thrak screamed louder, the acid horribly burning him as he was swept downstream. Uzhek doubted he'd survive for much longer.

Switching off his blade he turned to leave, but stopped dead when he saw who was standing nearby.

Dooku.

His red lightsaber glowing in his hand, Dooku smiled sinisterly. "You've touched the aura here. You've felt the power of the dark side yourself. Embrace it, and join me."

Uzhek felt the aftertaste of the aura in the Force, and strangely felt that he wanted more. At first it had disgusted him, touching the dark power, but now it felt good. He wanted to absorb more of it, drink deeply from the aura's power and destroy anyone who stood in his way, but a small part of him realized that he couldn't. He was a Jedi, and he needed to leave the dark power alone.

He shook his head. "No."

Dooku's smile changed into an almost sad expression. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, then. You've been a worthy adversary." He raised his lightsaber vertically in front of him, saluting.

Uzhek returned the salute, gathering the light side to him, and went into a defensive posture. Dooku followed suite.

Then, their blades raised high, they lunged at each other.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
